Some metals such as aluminum are less formable in a conventional forming press when compared to steel. Aluminum also scratches more easily which may lead to higher reject rates when compared to steel. Deep drawing of aluminum to form deep drawn parts, such as vehicle door inner panels, presents many challenges. Some vehicle manufacturers have more than four press stages in manufacturing lines, some including two draw stages, which can improve the ability to form deep drawn aluminum parts. Increasing the press stages, however, results in additional capital costs as well as more time and energy required to manufacture these deep drawn parts. Furthermore, various lubricants (e.g., oil, grease) may be employed to reduce friction between an aluminum sheet and a draw press die. These lubricants may improve deep drawing capabilities of a draw press, however, controlling the locations and amount of lubricants is challenging and the lubricants may need to be removed before further manufacturing is performed by applying the stamped work piece.
Moreover, applying ultrasonic vibrations to drilling and machining processes is known. For example, ultrasonic vibrations applied to a tool on a machining device provide a lubricating effect and may decrease tool wear and increase tool life.